


Avengers Assemble

by Effie_Peletier



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action, Clintasha - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Philinda - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of New York everything changed for everyone - relationships were formed, lies were finally found and dealt with - but now - just when things are looking better - a threat that no one had been expecting has come down on the world. Can The Avengers work together again and fight this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an on-going story. Will be adding new chapter(s) soon. :))

It was early morning and the sun hit the Manhattan skyline, illuminating the Stark Tower. The sun rays bleeding through the gaps in the curtains, hitting Steve in the face waking him from his slumber. His eyes blinked open and he rolled over to Tony's side of the bed which was still amerced in darkness. He smiled as he watched Tony sleep, when he did of course, Steve had gotten used to the weird sleeping pattern of Tony now. He knew that he stayed up all night but occasionally he would crawl into bed and they would cuddle up and enjoy each others warmth.

Steve ran a gentle finger down Tony's cheek and watched him awaken softly. A small smile appearing on Tony's face as he looked upon Steve's.

"Morning." He breathed, snuggling back into the covers and closing his eyes again. Steve smirked and kept his eyes fixed on Tony. "We've got to get up, you know that Fury-"

"Come on, one more hour…" Tony grumbled, cutting off Steve mid sentence. "Forget Fury, we haven't slept properly in over six months." he added before pulling Steve closer to him. Steve smiled, pulling himself away.

"Tony…" he said lifting his eyebrow. Tony sighed and opened his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled. Just at that moment his phone buzzed on the bed side table. He brushed Steve's nose with his finger and sat up, flicking his phone open.

"Stark." He mumbled into it, yawning broadly.

"Stark, we need you, and Steve, here pronto, there's a situation." Fury's voice came over the phone, in a tone that they both had never really heard from him. Tony sighed.

"Alright, be there in ten." he closed his phone, turning back to Steve. "Guess what? We'll have to skip coffee, suit up, there's a situation." he threw the covers off of him and ran a hand through his hair. He moved over to his closet, throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, he ruffled his hair again. He left the room leaving Steve alone to get changed.

Steve moved quickly and changed into his Captain America suit, he picked up his new shield from Tony's workshop on his way to the lounge. It had been upgraded, not anything fancy just a quicker reaction rate and a higher force that it hit things with. He found Tony slumped on the couch nearly asleep. He smiled planting a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

"Come on Mr Sleepy. If it's as urgent as you say, we better get moving." Tony grinned and jumped up.

"Yes Cap!" he winked and moved into position so that he could suit up. "Thank you JARVIS!" he sang waving a hand. "come on sweetie, I'll give you a lift." he chuckled slightly as his face plate slid into place and he stood ready for Steve to get on.

Steve hooked his hands into the small slots in the back of the armour. He strapped his shield to his back and smiled. JARVIS opened the roof and they soared into the air. The early spring air ran through Steve's hair and made his cheeks a light pink colour. By the time they landed he looked like a blushing bride. Steve dismounted Tony and ruffled his hair, in an attempt to make it slightly more ordered. Natasha met them on the roof.

"Hey." Steve smiled when he saw her giving her a warm hug. "How's Sarah?" He asked letting her go. She smiled.

"She's good, I dropped her off with Pepper earlier, this is going to get dangerous and want her in town."

"How dangerous?" Tony asked now only in his t-shirt and jeans, having dismantled his suit. Her face dropped.

"very." she turned "Fury will tell you the rest. I don't know everything exactly, all I know is, Fury's scared, everyone is." She swallowed and beckoned them to come with her as she moved indoors to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

Clint and Bruce were already at the table and, according to Nat, Thor had been contacted… somehow. Tony patted Clint on the back as a way of saying hello and he gave a great grin at Bruce who smirked back. Steve nodded at them both and sat. Tony had moved to the coffee machine when Fury walked in.

"Stark, sit." He ordered, Tony gave him a small huff but obliged. Fury took a small breath and looked around the small room that they were gathered in. He sat at the head of the table and looked at the individuals.

"Its-" he started but stopped. None of them had ever seen him like this. "The problem is-" He started again "Agent Hill and Colson have been compromised, by, by Loki." He closed his eyes. "Most of S.H.I.E.L.D are either dead, or with them."

Tony gave a small chuckle.

"We've taken Loki before, what makes it harder now? And its not like we don't know how to get Hill and Phil back, we just hit them on the head, hard… So what's the HUGE emergency?" he shifted in his seat and waited for Fury to answer. Fury shot him an evil look.

"The problem Stark, is that Loki hasn't taken over Colson and Hill, they are working with him. By choice." He stopped and sighed. "Loki also has the tessaract and-" he turned to Steve "Hydra is back…" Steve froze, his face dropped and he started to shake slightly. Tony moved over to him and draped his arm around Steve's shoulders, he rubbed Steve's arm and gently kissed his cheek.

After the momentary shock passed from Steve he sat up. The room had been in complete silence.

"So we have to face him again, I took him down by myself before, as a team we'll be able to do it quicker." Steve took a breath. "and as for Loki, he won't be that difficult, we know how to take him." He stopped, remembering the other difficulties. He stood. "Colson and Hill have made their decision, they know what and who they are facing and if they want to fight us then let them. It is our duty to this country to protect it with all the force we have." He swallowed and looked around at the faces of his team. They looked down trodden, like they couldn't do anything.

"Tony." Tony looked up, thinning his lips. "you built a machine that is keeping you alive in a cave, you built a suit that you use to protect people because you care. The last time we fought Loki you flew a nuclear bomb into outer space to protect the people of Manhattan. You're one of the strongest men I know." Tony smiled.

"Nat." she gazed up at him. "Your past is your past, there is nothing you can do to change it. It only really matters what you do now. You're the strongest, quickest and best women on the planet, you have skills that Hill and the others would only be able to dream about. Believe in yourself and you will be able to achieve anything." She nodded and furrowed her brow giving him a light smile.

"Clint." Clint's eyes tore away from Nat and fixed on Steve. "You can do anything, you've had first hand experience what it's like on the other side of this, that makes you motivated to help those that you love, and those that just need your help. You can hit anything and everything with your arrows, you shall never miss, you're very skilled and a very big player in this team." Clint took a breath and gripped Nat's hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Bruce." Bruce looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "The way you control yourself is inspirational, you moved away to a far away country just so you could protect millions, but even there you managed to save more lives, with your knowledge and expertise. Sometimes bad things happen and we can't change that, it's what makes us, us." Bruce had a strange glint in his eye. He flashed a smile at Steve. Steve nodded at him, then turned to Fury.

"Director Fury." Fury kept his head down but listened.

"You were the man that believed in us the first time round." He swallowed "We maybe fighting more enemies this time but who says we can't take them?" he stopped and looked around the room, all eyes were fixed on him, all except Fury's.

"Because I certainly don't, I believe if we stick together, if we do this as a team, then we can do anything, even though we maybe fighting some of our own, if we do it together, we'll pull through, like we always do! Now, who's with me?" he asked taking a breath.

Tony stood.

"I'm with you Steve, all the way!" He nodded.

Bruce stood.

"I've got nothing better to do." He chuckled.

Clint stood, eyes sparkling, determined look on his face.

"We've gone through worse." he grinned

Nat stood.

"Always." She smirked.

They all turned to face Fury.

"We need you Nick." Tony lifted an eyebrow.

Fury looked up at them all standing, united, together as a team." A small smile slipped on his face. "Lets do this shit!" he stood, slamming his hand down onto the table. They all grinned and nodded.

This was going to be hard but they would get through it. Together. As a team.

"Avengers Assemble!" Tony yelled thrusting his hands into the air, making the table erupt with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

As the darkness set in Tony moved around the lab quicker and quicker. At about twelve thirty he had JARVIS play some AC/DC to keep him awake. He worked through the night, he knew that if 'The Avengers' had any chance of defeating the threat that hung over them, they would need much better weapons and defensive systems. He had had a couple of SHIELD techs working with him but they had gone off to bed at around twelve.

He worked on Cap's shield first. He upgraded all it old functions and added a couple new things that it could block, making sure that Cap would be safe was one of Tony's main objectives, of course he wanted the rest of the team safe but Steve always came first these days.

He toyed with Clint's bow and arrows for a while, adding new features, timed bombs that he could set off with his bow even if the arrow was over a mile away. The bow itself got an upgrade. Stronger string and a better leather on the front that would hold fast no matter what. Tony's hands moved fast and he finished the bow and arrows at about quarter to two.

Nat's guns and tech next, that didn't take very long. All he did was install some new ways for the gun to aim better so, like her husband, she could never miss what she was shooting at. The kill rate on her gun was now at 98% making her safe as anyone could hope. There was nothing really he could do to Bruce, he could probably make really stretchy clothes so that when he turned back into himself he wasn't naked, then again, that wouldn't really do much to help the team defeat the threat that they faced this time.

Tony sat back on his chair and sighed. The Iron Man suit was being prepped by JARVIS so there was nothing really left to do. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He was tired, but he knew there was no way he would get to sleep. He told JARVIS to stop the music so it wouldn't annoy anyone else. Picking up his cup he ran up the stairs to the kitchen.

It was dark in the kitchen, lifeless. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat down and clenched his jaw. This was such a good idea a couple of hours ago. Fighting, protecting the world. Loki wasn't much of a threat and neither was Hydra. He was worried. What about Coulson and Hill? What would become of them, and why on earth had they decided to join forces with the losing side. Tony didn't know much about Hill but he knew Phil, he knew that there was no way on earth that he would willingly fight them.

"Tony?" Tony jumped and turned, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bruce." Tony turned back to his coffee and took a sip. "What's keeping you up?" He smirked.

"What do you think?" Bruce replied slight anger in his voice.

"Wooow, sorry big fella, just trying to make you smile..." Tony snapped back sarcastically taking another sip of his coffee. Bruce shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry. I just - I'm just a bit anxious is all..." He sighed "Just... I don't know how we're going to do this... especially against... well... some of us." Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

"Bruce, you've got to think of it differently. I know they were us before, but not anymore. But... I have had a thought. I know Phil. he wouldn't do this. maybe he's.. I don't know... Still with us... but a mole... or maybe that's just me hoping..." Tony looked up from his cup. "Maybe you're right... maybe this is stupid and we're fighting a losing battle... we're severely out numbered... and I ju-"

"Don't you say it." Steve cut him off. Bruce and Tony looked over to the doorway and saw Steve standing there. Tony hung his head.

"I'm sorry Steve... its just... how are we going to do this... I mean... there are six of us... and hundreds of them..." Tony sighed.

Steve moved over to where they were sat, placing a hand on Tony's back.

"We'll do this together. As a team, just like before." Steve said flicking the light on and bathing the men in a gloomy, dull light. Steve sat down next to Tony. "That's how we have always done things. I know this may be harder than before, and there are far more enemies but we have to, for the sake of the world."

Tony and Bruce exchanged a look. They both took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"We are the main three, if we do not have Iron Man or Hulk, we are defenceless. We need you both. I need you both." Steve took Tony's hand. "Don't loose hope, please. We are the centre, and we are needed."

Tony smiled. He pecked Steve's lips and grinned at Bruce.

"I'm sure we'll do it." Tony stood. "We should sleep. Big day tomorrow." He nodded at Bruce and led Steve out of the room. Bruce took a breath and stood, glancing around the room, he smirked hit the light and padded off to bed.

The morning was bleak, grey sky, hardly any sunlight, a few cracks letting it through. Rain was threatening to pour. Nat and Clint were already up and was sat in the kitchen. Bruce had gone down to the workshop and Steve was in the gym. The weather didn't help the teams spirits in any aspect.

As Tony came into the kitchen he gave a small smile to Nat and Clint and poured himself some coffee, he plonked himself down next to Clint and watched Natasha as she moved around the room. He smirked and nudged Clint's arm.

"Wow, she looks good in the mornings..." He chuckled to himself and sipped his coffee. Clint's eyes followed Nat but he smiled and nodded slightly.

"She looks better in bed..." He whispered to Tony, who laughed. Nat's head snapped round and she shot them a look.

"You two are like children!" She snapped. "I would expect more from you Stark!" She chuckled "being... well you know..." She smirked and turned back t what she was doing. Tony lifted an eyebrow.

"Gay?!" He smiled at Clint.

"Yeah..." She moved slightly.

"Well, make sure I don't touch this one. He's a real catch." He laughed and poked Clint's arm. Natasha turned and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare?!" She scowled but had a small smile on her face. Tony turned to Clint and leaned in. Clint grinned and moved closer to Tony. Nat's smile widened but her eyebrows furrowed. "Tony... What about Steve?" She sang. Raising her eyebrows. Tony stopped. He turned and shot a look at Nat.

"Damn..." He smiled and turned back to Clint. "Sorry babe, next time..." He chuckled and picked up his coffee. Clint grinned.

"Yeah... next time."

Tony stood up moved towards the door.

"Brucey in the workshop?" He asked. Both Nat and Clint nodded and Tony moved through the doorway and ran down the steps to his workshop.

Bruce was sat with his head in a book about how to fix 1000 things and more. Tony laughed when he saw him. Bruce lifted his head and looked at Tony with a confused look.

"What?" He asked

"I just find it funny, a smart guy like you reading something like that." Tony laughed again and moved across the room to where Bruce was sat. Bruce just gave him a small huff and smiled slightly.

"[Sir. The computer has detected something.]"

"What is it Jarv?" He asked

"[It has located Loki sir.]" Tony ran over to the computer and hit a few keys on the keyboard. Bruce followed Tony. Their eyes locked to the screen.

"He's here..." Tony whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor watched the Earth from the Bifrost, Heimdall standing close.  
“Why does Loki believe he can take Midguard from me?” The God asked, his eyes still watching the movement of his younger brother. The other man stood tall, turning his attention to Thor. “I believe it is his way of rebellion.” he stated simply. Thor moved away from the Bifrost, his eyes now on Heimdall.  
“I believe you to be correct - thank you for your insight.” he tilted his head at the other as a way of thanks and then with a quick spin of Mjolnir he was flying through the air towards the City of Asgard. Seeking his father, Odin, so that he could gain permission to seek and contain his brother again.  
He landed on the steps before the door of the Asgardian palace, walking up them swiftly he made his way to the throne room. He didn’t pass many people, which he was thankful for as he did not have time.  
Entering the throne room with haste he fell to one knee in front of Odin.  
“Father - I must make haste to Midguard, Loki is once again attempting to take it.” he said, his head coming up to meet his father’s gaze. His mother stood next to him, an expression on her face of disappointment and sadness. Odin looked over his eldest son.  
“Be gone with you Thor - do not return without him.” he said simply as Thor stood.  
“Thank you Father, Mother - I will not disappoint.” 

Exiting the palace quickly after that without any time to spare - the other thing that he did not inform his father of, was that he needed to seek Jane Foster - had to make sure she was protected from his brother, as she was one of the main reasons that his love for Midguard was so strong - and Loki knew that.  
Entering the Bifrost he gave a nod to Heimdall.  
“To Midguard - seeking Jane Foster.” he said.  
The other nodded back - opening up the Bifrost and allowing him to depart to the Earth bellow, leaving the glittering land of Asgard behind him.  
He landed safe. Not creating too much of an impact on the ground, although, he thought, to humans, it would be a pretty big impact. He gathered himself and made his way to find Jane. He needed to get her away from harm. That was his primary goal for now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir, the computer has located your brother.” Hill said, spinning in her chair to face Loki who was standing a couple of steps behind her. “He seems to be searching for Jane Foster.” she said.  
An unreadable smile slipped onto Loki’s lips.  
“Just as I predicted…” his eyes gleaming, he went over to where Coulson was sat typing. “I need you to go and find him - he believes you to be a friend…” the smile slipped off his face, his face going cold. “Prove him wrong.” His eyes still gleaming with some unreadable ecstasy. “Bring him to me.”  
Coulson stood, his eyes darting to Hill as he did so.  
“Right away sir.” he said, with a slick move he had removed his phone and was pointing at Hydra’s troops to come with him and get things ready for the trip.  
Loki watched him as he left, his body turning to face the women.  
“Can he be trusted?” he said quizzically, raising an eyebrow at Hill. Her mouth turned down at the corners slightly.  
“From what I have seen of Coulson - he is very loyal, but I do not know to who at this moment. I would keep an eye on him sir.” she said, spinning around to face the computer again.  
Loki’s eyes flicked back to the figure leaving the room, a smirk on his thin lips.  
“We shall…” he said, a hand squeezing her shoulder, as she started to type.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor moved quickly to the house of Foster, he knew that Loki would soon be upon him and he had little time to get her and her family safely away from harm.  
Finding the house easily, he knocked and waited for the inevitable reaction that he was going to receive.  
She opened the door, her eyes running over him, a surprised expression on her soft features.  
“Thor?” she said, slightly dazed.  
“Jane Foster.” he said, a radiant smile coming over his lips. His blond hair falling over his shoulders.  
“Bu - why - how…” she composed herself. “Why are you here Thor?” she asked, blinking at him. A feeling that she might faint hitting her.  
“You are not safe here. I will protect you - come with me.” he said simply, getting to the point quickly, knowing that the longer he spent here, the more in danger she and her family were.  
She gave a sigh, raising an eyebrow.  
“Another one of those, move or die deals right…” she gave him a smile. “Let me pack a few things and then we can go.” she gave him another small smile, leaving the door agar for him to come in she ran upstairs. 

Thor was about to enter the house when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.  
He turned to see Coulson, surrounded by men, guns at the ready, pointed at him. His brows furrowed slightly.  
“What is this?” he questioned, his eyes fixed on Coulson, his fist tightening around Mjolnir, ready to strike if need be.  
Coulson stood straight, a small smile on his lips.  
“No need to worry, I need you to come with me.” he said, coolness in his tone. Shades covering his eyes. “trust me - it will be easier on you - and Miss Foster if you come now, my boss promises to leave her out of this if we do not have to use force with you.” he explained, turning slightly. “Your choice…”  
Thor thought about it for a short moment and then his grip loosened.  
“I will come with you.” he huffed slightly and followed Coulson into the copter, the men following close behind, their guns still trained on him. 

Jane ran back down the stairs, a small suitcase in her hand. “So where do you think would be safest Thor?” she asked, her eyes scanning the space where she thought he would be waiting. Her eyebrows furrowing when he wasn’t. She poked her head around the doors, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Moving to the front door she went outside. “Thor?” she called, her eyes scanning the surrounding area. She blinked, a small noise of a distant copter. She gave a sigh. “Thanks…” she mumbled, wondering back into her house and slamming the door shut.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki watched from the computer as Thor and Coulson entered the holding area - he had replicated the holding area that had held his brother last time. A sinister smile coming over his lips.  
“Make sure he’s secure - I’m going to pay my dear brother a visit.” he chuckled, swiftly moving out of the room and towards the holding area. Passing Coulson on his way.  
“Good job - I had my doubts about you - but you have proved me wrong.” he gave him a nod and then moved off to his brother.  
Coulson’s gaze followed Loki as he rounded the corner, and then his face fell. He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, an elongated sigh escaping him. What the hell had he got himself into?  
He walked back into the main office, his eyes fixed on Hill - something told him that she wasn’t with him anymore, and that he shouldn’t let her think that he wasn’t with her. He gave her a smile as he came over to where she was sat.  
“That was quick Phil.” she said, not looking at him, her eyes fixed on the screen that showed Loki entering the holding area.  
“He trusts me.” he replied simply, ending the conversation quickly, his eyes now also on the screen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stood in the shadows of the holding area, his green eyes gliding over his brothers form as he paced the cell that he was in. A toothy grin on his lips.  
“How good of you to drop in.” Loki said, his voice echoing around the room. Thor span round to see where he was, but Loki had concealed himself in the darkness for the moment.  
“I know this isn’t the welcoming party that you expected - not with poor little Coulson on my side…” he chuckled. The sound bouncing around the room.  
“You always think that you’re the strongest one - but look who’s in the cage now!” he continued, anger growing in his tone. “You’ve always thought that you could do everything, that you were the Mighty Thor - ruler of Midguard…” he paused, smirking. “But you’re wrong - for you are the one in the cage now - and I am the one with the power.” he laughed again. Moving out of the shadows to face his brother.  
“Loki.” Thor said in his thunderous voice.  
“Thor.” Loki replied, his smirk growing.  
“Release me brother, this will not end well for you.” Thor’s eyes fixed on Loki’s figure that was now starting to walk around the cage.  
“For once, I have the upper hand.” he smirked. “and you - you’re staying right there - well, that is - if you care for your little human…” he laughed slightly, and with a click of his fingers an image of Jane came up on a screen. “I know where she is - and I can get to her very easily.” Loki’s eyes filled with an unreadable sparkle again, but they looked like there were almost laughing. “You even scratch that glass, and she’s dead.” He snapped his fingers again and the image faded. “Just. Like. That.”  
Thor watched the other for a moment. But he fell silent.  
“So be it brother.”  
Loki laughed.  
“So be it.” he repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it - please comment! :)))))


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had been up all night trying to locate where the actual source was coming from - it was all well and known that Loki was now on Earth, but they still didn’t know where.  
“Thanks Jarvis…” he mumbled under his breath, cursing the machine lightly in his head. He typed a few things into the keyboard, hitting the enter button and sitting back, taking a sip of his freshly made coffee. He reminded himself to thank Bruce later when he came back down.  
The system ran the program, that he may or may not have ’borrowed’ from the SHIELD labs, of facial recognition, searching for Loki, Coulson and Hill - just in case they were doing his dirty work. Although he didn’t want to believe that Coulson would do such a thing, that was the reality he was facing, the fact that he was not here with them, only gave him two options, and he sincerely hoped that Coulson was acting as a mole. But there was no evidence to support that, and he could not do anything based on assumptions. Ergo - he had to scan for the three of them, and not just the two.  
“Anything?” Clint’s voice called, from the door. Tony merely shook his head in response, and Clint sighed, coming over to where Tony sat.  
“I still don’t believe that Phil would do this to us…” he mumbled into his bagel that he was taking a rather huge bite of. Tony’s eyes wondered to the other man, a small smile coming onto his lips.  
“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks this is completely the kind of thing that he wouldn’t do…” he replied. Clint nodded, swallowing the bite.  
“Mm, but we can’t prove it - there is nothing to suggest that he is even attempting to help us, locate or take down Loki…” Clint stated, taking another bite and swallowing it down quickly. Tony sighed, knowing that Clint was correct in that observation.  
“What about the big guy?” Clint asked, giving a gentle smile to Tony.  
“Thor?” he asked, sitting up slightly. “You raise a good question Legolas…” he chuckled, punching in a few things onto his keyboard making the system run a search for him too. Clint rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless.  
“How about you come take a break? Steve’s just finished in the gym, and he’s gonna be in the kitchen momentarily, come join us - you need a break.”  
Tony smiled up the man, who looked like he was half hamster, and nodded.  
“Good idea.” he replied, standing and patting the other on the back, before making his way to the stairs, waiting for Clint to follow before going heading to the kitchen. 

Natasha was sat down talking to Bruce as they came up into the kitchen. Her smile widened as she saw Clint.  
“Hey hon.” he said softly, perching on the edge of the table next to her and bending down a little to plant a soft kiss on her lips.  
Bruce rolled his eyes a little and turned to Tony.  
“Thanks for the coffee.” Tony said, remembering his note to himself, Bruce shrugged the thanks off.  
“You seemed as though you would need it.” he said simply, taking a sip of his tea and turning back to the now - once again - eating Clint. “Do you ever stop eating?” he asked, a smirk on his lips before taking another sip of his tea.  
“Sometimes…” Clint managed through a mouthful of muffin that he had found sat on the table top. Natasha shook her head at the other two men.  
Tony and Bruce chuckled lightly as Clint scoffed the remainder of the muffin down, before sitting next to Nat and flinging his arm around behind her.  
“So did you find anyone?” Bruce questioned, his eyes flicking back to Tony who was leant against the counter, next to the microwave. He shook his head.  
“Not yet.” he sighed, “ the program is still running - the worlds a big place you know…” he chuckled slightly, his face resting on a smile. “But I’m sure we’ll get something soon…” he trailed off, as Jarvis started to talk.  
‘[Sir, the program has located agent Coulson - he has been spotted with Thor.]”  
Tony grinned.  
“Looks like we have something…” he said, as Cap came into the room. Tony gave him a smile and then went to go down stairs, the rest of the team following. 

Tony and Bruce were sat at their computers, typing all sorts of codes and letters into them, figuring out just where, when and what the program had picked up. Pictures of Coulson and Thor started to come up on the various screens that surrounded the room, data, times and face recognition all around them. Running through all the details and things they would need to follow the copter that the pictures showed they had gotten into.  
Cap was sat on the chair next to Tony, formulating a plan.  
“So…” he started, looking up at Clint and Natasha. He pointed to the location of where Thor and Coulson had been.  
“I need you two to go to South New York - find whatever Thor was there for.”  
“I believe it was Jane Foster -” Bruce interjected, before turning away to type into another keyboard.  
Cap nodded.  
“Then locate Miss Foster - bring her here.”  
“No take her to Pepper - she’ll be safer - I can have my suits guard them whilst we find Loki and Thor.” Tony said, still typing.  
Another nod.  
“That seems like a better idea - for all we know, we could be under attack here - Pepper is in a secure location, we can not risk it.” Cap gave them a nod, and Natasha and Clint moved quickly to the stairs and to their room to get prepared.  
“I’ve got a match~” Bruce called from the other side of the room. Tony and Cap looked up to the screen that Bruce was now projecting his screen onto.  
“The copter landed in Surrey - 40 miles from the centre of London - it mainly country side but I wouldn’t doubt it if their base went underground and all around London.” Bruce explained, still typing.  
Tony nodded, typing the new information into his computer and letting it process.  
Steve quickly scribbled an image of London - well what he knew of it and started to figure out how they would get there, navigate around there and get in and out with out getting noticed and or killed.  
Tony brought up a map of London. Letting Steve study it, the tubes and the trains, buses and taxis.  
“I think the best way for us to get into the base - is not from London itself - but from the outer way - the way Coulson took Thor.” Bruce called from his computer. He bought up a couple of maps of the surveying area, a couple of promising places where the entrance was most likely to be.  
“I think you’re correct Dr. Banner - however, I recommend that we know the way out into London too - if we do not - we could fall into their hands. That would not be a good idea.”  
Bruce nodded simply. And Tony flicked him the image of London that he had.  
They sat there for a good long while - formulating plans, who would go where, do what etc.  
“[Sir - you are receiving a call from a blocked number]’ Jarvis’ voice the only thing that snapped them out of their work mode.  
“Answer it Jarv.” Tony said - a little intrigued.  
“Mr Stark - we do not have long - I am sending you the files of the floor plan of the bunker that Loki and Thor are located in - I would advise you to accept them and follow them by every detail - I have also sent you the codes and other details you will need - by now I assume that you have managed to locate where we are - but do not know where exactly we are located, I have sent you the coordinates needed. The door on the south west will be un-locked at zero hundred hours tonight, you have one hour to get in - you will find Thor waiting for you in the room located to the east as soon as you enter. Good Luck my friend - I hope that you believe me when I say, my loyalty has not wavered and I am still on your side.”  
The phone went dead - the three sat motionless and silent for a while until Tony’s computer started to download the said files by the man on the phone. Tony blinked, all the files opening up - everything the man had said true, everything they needed to infiltrate the bunker.  
Bruce came over to where Steve and Tony sat.  
“Any one else think that sounded an awful lot like Coulson?” Tony said, a smile coming over his lips as he started to form a 3D image of what the bunker looked like.  
“Yes.” Bruce and Steve said simultaneously. Tony’s smile grew.  
“I knew it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to update regularly - I really enjoy writing this! Thanks for all your guys' support! Means an awful lot! Please keep commenting and reviewing! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE AMMOUNT OF TIME IT HAS TAKEN ME TO UPDATE THIS FIC!   
> I lost complete track of it -   
> But don't worry - updates (I'm going to try weekly but don't hold me to it.)  
> <3 Enjoy

The anticipation was growing within Clint and Natasha - although their task seemed   
minimal and quite easy - they both knew never to underestimate something, or someone. Sure, they had fought Loki before, and won, but this was different, this wasn’t just Loki, he had more people this time, more of an army and this - this could be dangerous if they thought that this was going to be easy.   
The more they thought about it the more they started to think of ways that Loki, and Hydra could be tricking them. Could be fooling them into going to this place, going somewhere that they didn’t know quite well, and although they had skills, against too many enemies, and they wouldn’t have a chance.

Sighing Clint slid his fingers up one of his arrows, eyeing Nat as she holstered her other gun on her left side thigh.  
“This is dangerous…” he mumbled. His eyes moving back to his arrow before he slid it into the quiver and slung it over his back. Picking up his bow and snapping it out, making sure that it was perfectly fine with all its new alterations that Tony had fitted it with. Although to him it looked like a strange little box on the side of his bow.   
Nat rolled her eyes, although she understood what he was saying.   
“Clint - “ she started, with a little smile as she moved over to him. “As long as we work together - I’m sure we’ll be fine.” she finished, pecking him on the cheek.   
“I know - I’m just worried - not about us, but for Sarah - I don’t want her to loose both of us - - “ Clint trailed off, thinking about the situation they were in, and what the hell he would do if he was to loose Natasha. He snapped his bow back into its ‘easy to carry’ mode and slipped it into its case.   
Natasha gave a short sigh. Placing her hands on his shoulders, their eyes fixing.   
“This won’t come to that.”  
“But what if it does?” he asked lowly.   
“Then we’ll have to deal with it - I’m sure that Pepper would be happy enough to look after Sarah.”   
“I don’t ever want her to be alone in this world - “ Clint replied.   
“And she won’t be - as long as she has Pepper, Tony, Steve and Bruce, she’ll have everything she needs.”   
Nodding slightly, Clint sighed. He knew that she was right, knew that if everything did go wrong it wasn’t like Sarah would be left without anyone to care for her, after all, the Avengers were all practically family anyway. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.   
“I’m just worried that we’re running straight into a trap here - “ he mumbled, burying himself in her arms.   
She gave him a squeeze, kissing him on the forehead and then pressing hers against his.   
“So am I - “

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thought of betraying his friends was killing him, but the thought of being killed, again, was even more frightening.   
As Coulson snuck towards the holding cell, where Thor was, thoughts started to run through his mind. What if he got caught? What if he was killed, and he had just sent a message to Tony, Steve and Bruce for nothing, and by the time they got here, he’d be dead, Thor still in holding and the army that Loki was hiding somewhere, for his eyes only, was about to march and kill so many people, if not every single human being on the planet.   
These were things that he couldn’t think about now. He needed to stick to his guns and take the worst if it came to that. If he had to actually die for his friends, he knew that he would be willing. Being on the brink of death before had proved to him that you didn’t have to be super to be a hero.   
As a kid, he’d always wanted to be like Captain America, and now he was. Fighting against crime, to save America and the rest of the world.   
He had skills that Cap wouldn’t even dream of attempting and he was proud to know, in his heart, that if he did die, he would have people that would mourn the loss of his life. And that was good enough for him. 

Moving slowly in the darkness towards the cell - he didn’t want to be noticed, although he had a theory that Hill had him under her watchful eye, but that just made him all the more cautious.   
He slipped into the holding bay, locking the doors behind him with an over ride code that he’d managed to whip up whilst others were distracted with Thor. 

“Thor.” he said, stepping out of the darkness and smiling at his old friend.   
The God in the cell was a little taken aback at the sudden appearance of the man that he had presumed to be dead.   
“Son of Coul - I thought you to be sleigh? What kind of trickery is Loki playing on me?”   
Coulson shook his head.   
“I’ll explain all that later, right now - we’re getting you out of here, I managed to get a message to Stark and he and the rest are on their way.” he explained briefly.   
Jogging over to the control desk and starting to fiddle with the combinations, knowing the majority of the passwords, but having to hack the rest as Loki was certainly one not to trust anyone with everything. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Clint and Natasha made their way quickly down to the south of New York in a sleek, black SUV. Clint still messing with his arrows, whilst Nat drove to the set destination.   
They remained silent. Although knowing that this was a simple, pick up, get back to the hub, get a plane and drop off, they didn’t really know anything more. And although that’s what they did, that was their job, a slight fear was running through them, as it did every time they entered the field. 

Climbing out of the car they both armed themselves. Nat pulling out a gun, and Clint prepping himself for hand to hand if it came to it.   
Natasha knocked on the door hard.   
It opened a second or so later, a confused Jane standing there. Looking bewildered.   
“Did Thor send you - because I have some choice words I want to tell him.”   
Natasha shook her head.   
“Thor was taken by Loki - we’re here to take you somewhere safe - we need to go - now----”   
Just then there was a sudden burst of gun fire. Hitting the door frame just missing Clint’s head.   
Spinning around he grabbed an arrow, snapping out his bow he aimed and shot at the spot where he believed the fire was coming from, Natasha grabbing Jane and escorting her to the car as quickly as possible as Clint ran to join them - setting off his time bomb arrow as he slid back into the car.   
Gun spatter followed them, cars seeming to appear from no where as Natasha hit the gas and put the SUV into drive, narrowly missing a car that came skidding round the corner.   
“Stay down!” She called back to Jane as she threw a glance to Clint.   
A little shaken but okay, Clint gave her a small nod, taking a gun and leaning out the window, shooting at the cars that were giving chase, blowing a tire out of the one just behind them - giving them a little bit of a lead.   
Natasha swung the SUV into the traffic, going in and out of the other cars, moving quickly, and trying to avoid any damage.   
The cars behind not giving all too much attention as they perused them. Shots being fired, finally breaking through the back window, a small cry escaped Jane as she covered the back of her head with her hands, laying face down on the seats at the back.   
Clint sat back down, clipping another magazine into the gun and then leaning back out of the car to fire more shots. 

Natasha managed to reach a smaller road, leading into back streets and then onto an open land -   
Her brain thought quickly as she unlocked her phone.   
“Call Melinda May.” she shouted, as the phone obeyed and started the call.   
Clint sat back down again, looking at the phone and smirking.   
“What are you thinking?” he called, looking at Nat.   
“She has a plane!” She replied

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Coulson - what are you doing?” Came a voice - one he knew. His eyes closed, a sigh rolling off his lips as he turned to face Hill. Motioning to Thor to stay where he was hidden in the shadows of the hall - he hadn’t anticipated running into anyone in the hall way to get to where he had said Thor would wait for the rest of them.   
“I - I’m just getting a cuppa - want one?” he asked, trying to sound normal, but anyone who knew him, as well as Hill did, would know he was lying.   
She cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.   
“So you have a minute to talk?”   
“Of course.” he kept his hands by his side, the gun in his belt felt like it was burning, the last thing he wanted to do was use it on Hill - she was an old friend. But if it was needed -

“Who do you work for?” she asked  
“Excuse me?” he replied, furrowing his brow slightly.   
“Who are you working for?” she repeated.  
“Well I - um…” he trailed off, his eyes moving to Thor in the shadows and then back to Hill. Taking a breath.   
“Who - who do you work for?” he retorted.   
Hill rolled her eyes.   
“You and I both know who we’re working for - I’m just glad you’re still you Phil - “ there was a hint of a smile on the woman’s lips. “Be safe.” she added - before turning on her heal, looking directly at Thor and nodding before walking away. 

Phil couldn’t hold a grin in as he watched Maria walk away.   
It was good to know that she was still loyal. Or - him at least.   
“Come on - “ he said, beckoning to Thor who followed, checking his watch and seeing the time.   
1 hour 10 Minutes until the others should be here.   
They needed to move - fast - if he was going to keep that door open for the hour he promised, he would have to work quickly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The set destination was about 5 minutes from their location - and if you knew what you were looking for, you could already see the BUS from where Natasha was speeding down the road.  
Peddle almost to the floor, she watched as Clint swung himself back into the car.   
“That was the last mag -” he informed. Natasha nodded, checking the rear view mirror. Only 2 cars left - damn.   
“Can’t you use your bow?” She asked.   
“Not enough room to draw.” he replied quickly, looking up and grinning -   
Quickly he pressed the button for the sun roof - and grabbed his bow and a couple of arrows.   
Nat’s hand clasped around his forearm.   
“You’ll be completely exposed up there. Don’t be stupid - we can make it.”   
He shook his head.   
“If we’re going to make it - we need to take it down to one car.”   
“Clint ----”   
“I’ll be okay - I never miss.” he smirked, pecking her on the cheek and then sliding out of the sunroof.   
Now was not the time to worry - he would be fin----  
A cry from Clint made her blood curdle, she pulled him back into the car, just as he pressed the trigger for the bomb to explode, sending the car behind them spinning, the other just missing the explosion.  
“Damn - I hoped that would hit both ---- but the damn bullet…” he winced, holding his arm. “Can’t shoot - not now.”   
Natasha let out a sigh of relief, and thanking some force above that Clint wasn’t hurt more seriously.   
Nearing the BUS they saw the back door open - driving as quickly as possible, Natasha swung the car round, parking it next to the bright red 1962 Chevy Corvette that she recognised as Phil’s car. The back of the BUS closing smoothly behind them - shutting out the gun fire and making all three in the car relax. 

Four un-known faces stared at them through what looked like a lab door as they got out of the car.   
Melinda moving down the stairs to greet them as the moved up the small slope.   
“Romanoff.” May greeted, taking her into a hug. And then moving to Clint. Sighing at his wound. “Simmons’ll patch that up. Good to see you Barton.”   
He gave her a smile.   
May moved to the back. Where Jane was stood a little awkwardly. May offered out a hand.   
“You’ll be safe here -” she started, as a bullet ricocheted against the back of the BUS.   
“But I should get us in the air first - “ she added, moving back to the stairs. “FitzSimmons, Skye, Tripp - I’m sure you know who they are.” she said to the still staring group as she opened the lab door before moving to ascend the stairs again. 

Simmons had started babbling about how Clint was lucky that the bullet hadn’t hit something major and killed him on the spot - whilst Fitz and Jane were sat at the back talking physics.   
Natasha made her way to the cockpit - where she knew she would find May - they had a lot to catch up on - after all they hadn’t seen each other in years.   
“May - can I?” she asked, as she stopped by the door.   
The other woman smirked.   
“Of course.” she motioned to the other chair, her eyes moving to Natasha.   
Nat sighed as she sat.   
“I’m sorry about Phil -”   
May frowned.   
“What are you sorry about him for?”   
“He’s with Loki - you know that right?”   
Now May smirked.   
“You really think that Phil Coulson would side with Loki?” she asked, probably a little rhetorically.   
Natasha frowned.   
“Well no - but the evidence says that he’s - “  
“We discovered Loki was here before the rest of SHIELD - Phil wanted to find a way of getting in - so we got him in - then Hill joined. We still don’t know if she’s with us or not - we’re picking him up later - if you and Clint want to join.” she said, looking over at Natasha who was now smiling.   
How could she have been so stupid? This was Coulson - of course he was still with them. He was the heart and soul of SHIELD.   
“That’s great news to my ears.” Natasha sighed a little. Eyes skirting out the window.   
May nodded. “But first - to Miss Potts.” she voiced. 

They landed about an hour later. After setting the plane down they took the SUV to where Pepper was held up. Dropping off Jane and filling in Pepper of what is going on - Natasha and Clint seeing their daughter for a while before they headed off - they needed to fetch Phil, and if they were going to make it to England on time - they would have to move quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave a comment - would mean a lot - thank you!! :))


End file.
